the100fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Hayden
Samuel Hayden is an 18 year old male, and is one of leaders of the 12. Samuel has been designated the scientist, and the researcher of the group. He is considered an super-genius to the group, and the most important individual to the group. Samuel is the partner of Alucard Nightshade. Personality Samuel has a care-free persona, and cares deeply for those he cherishes, and love. He would always be seen researching different plant life around the camp, and also the soil. However, he seen always working and hardly sleeps, which causes concerns from Mavis Vermilion. Appearance History Early Life Imprisonment & Sent to Earth Abilitirs *'Super-Genius Intellect': Samuel is shown to be very intelligence, has he was is easily come up with strategies, and able to create shelter with ease. **'Accelerated Development' **'Accelerated Probability': Samuel is able to predict outcomes, and the choices one could perform. **'Accelerated Thought Process': Samuel is able to process information faster then a normal human could. ***'Accelerated Perception': Samuel is able to sense information at such speeds, to him, time would slow down, enabling him to dodge projectiles one would not see easily (example: bullet). **'Adoptive Muscle Memory': to nearly replicate any movement just after one observation. **'Attack Prediction': Samuel can interpret and predict any attacks and react to incoming attack, brush off or avoid incoming attacks even from a deadly angle. **'Body Language Analysis': Samuel is able to read other people's body language, and anticipate their movements/ ***'Aim Dodging': Samuel can avoid linear attacks with ease. ***'Combat Perception': Samuel can understand how a person thinks, and fight in combat. ***'Lie Detection': Samuel is able to sense if a person is lying by study or they act (body movement, voice, emotion, expression, etc). **'Causality Perception' **'Clear Mind': Samuel is able to keep a clear mind, allowing to make even more strategies, creativity, idea, etc). **'Codification': Samuel is able to codify, and create very complex systems for anything making it very hard and even nigh-impossible to decipher. **'Computer Perception': More like an on/off ability. Samuel uses ability when needing to process information at a much faster rate. If active, Samuel mind becomes a supercomputer. **'Decodification': Samuel is able to break codes of complex systems for anything n matter how complex and nigh-impssible to decipher. This is shown when he easily able to decipher the codes in the Pentagon in the United States, which were to be impossible to even decipher. **'Enhanced Brain Capacity': Samuel can use/access their capacity far above the maxium level, gaining extended knowledge and usage of the brain. **'Enhanced Concentration Capacity': Samuel is able to concentrate on any tasks he is currently doing, and is very difficult to distract him. **'Enhanced Reading': Samuel is able to read things and texts at great speeds, making to finish it before anyone could in the lowest time. **'Escape Artistry': Samuel is wriggle out of any binds, and almost break through any captivity. **'Hyper-Competence': Samuel naturally skilled in almost all fields of science, and technology. **'Hyper-Mind': An on/off ability. Samuel can use this ability when he Absolutely requires it, which allows him to process unlimited amounts of information. However, he only has 5 minutes before he passes out due to exhaustion for using too much energy. **'Intuitive Aptitude': Samuel is able to instantly learn, and understand explexity and exactness of organisms, objects etc, without the need for long-term special education. ***'Enhanced Combat': Samuel is shown to be an expert in hand-to-hand combat, able to take out multiple enemies all at once with ease. **'Intuitive Perception': Samuel can analyze, and instantly comprehend anything he perceived . **'Knowledge Replication': Samuel can replicate learned knowledge and skills of others. **'Mathematical Intuition': Samuel can easily understand quantitative conventions with little to no instruction. **'Omnilingualism': Samuel can instantly learn, speak and understand language fluently. **'Panmnesia': Samuel is able to recall all of his history, feelings, emotions, encounters, experiences through his 18 year life. **'Parallel Processing': Samuel can carry multiple thought process at once. **'Pattern Sense': Samuel is analyze, and later pick up on patters in environments of planet Earth. **'Photographic Deduction': Samuel is able to figure out connections in whatever the he is investigating, and and process them at high speeds. **'Probability Computation': Samuel is able to see other variables, and predict the out comes. **'Scientific Prowess': Samuel is possess mastery skill with the study and utilization in the field of science to produce mass inventions and experimentation and perform accurate calculations. ***'Hyper-Cognition': Samuel can perform very complex mental operations most human can not. ***'Encyclopedic Knowledge': Samuel possesses almost all information and knowledge on things, mainly the Ark (science, economy, bio-chemistry, technology used etc) ***'Technological Aptitude': Samuel is easily able to understand the operations of any mechanical devices, and effortlessly create schematics in their mind. **'Master Tactician': Samuel is able to make complex strategies, and also able to apply them in intellectual activities (example: Chess). *'Artist': Samuel is shown to be an expert drawing, has he able to draw landscapes, creatures and wildlife with high-details in his Dossier, and able to short, and descriptive information on the same page. Trivia/Notes *Samuel is, if not the most intelligent human in the entire human race. *The 12 is an spin-off series setting the in same universe, but set in another space station, the sister space station to the Ark. Category:Male Category:Recurring Character Category:Delinquents Category:Characters